


ART: Art Nouveau Bellamort (The Dark Lord and his Queen)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1970-01-01
Updated: 1970-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat stylised first effort at art nouveau, using 3D renders as a base.</p><p>
  <i>Originally posted early 2014. Back-dating to ease navigation issues in the works listing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Art Nouveau Bellamort (The Dark Lord and his Queen)

[The Dark Lord and his Queen](http://deslea.deviantart.com/art/Art-Nouveau-Bellamort-Dark-Lord-and-his-Queen-426679878) by [deslea](http://deslea.deviantart.com/) on deviantART.


End file.
